Let's Go Juliet
by A Goode Chameleon
Summary: The flock saves the world and splits up. What will happen, four years later, when Fang finds out that Max is pregnant? Is it his or someone else's? Rated T cause I'm paranoid. INDEFINITE HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Max POV**

It's been four years scince the flock and I saved the world. After we saved the world we split up. Angel went to live with my mom to go to school in Arizona. Gazzy went with her. Nudge and Iggy left together so Iggy would know where he was. They are now engaged and living in California. Fang. Only God knows where he went. I traked him down a yesr or so ago. He was living in our old home in the mountains in Colorado. He would choose to be secluded. Just like him. As for me, I'm living in New York. I know what you're thinking. Max, living in New York, there are tons of people there. Yeah, I'm living here, but in the not so busy part of New York.

Every year we meet up every six months at my place and for birthdays at the birth boy or girl's house. It is time for our meet up at my apartment. I've been cleaning all morning to get this place spotless. I normally clean it once a month, but this is the third time to clean it I think. Let me see, first was for a party, second was for a meeting for work, third was for this. Did I mention how big this place is? It has two baths, two bedrooms, an office, a kitchen and a living room. It takes FOREVER to clean.

I just put the vacum away and sat down on the couch when I heard the fainest tlittle knock. It could only be one person. Angel, my baby and Gazzy her brother.

I went and opened the door and was almost tackled to the ground. When had she gotten so big? I thought. Gazzy was standing in the hallway trying to look cool, but I could see that he was happy to see me.I got Angel off of me long enough to give Gazzy a big hug. They couldn't hug me very hard because I was pregnant. Angel didn't miss it at all. Nor did Gazzy.

"Max, why are you so big?" Gazzy asked. He was a very curios 12 year-old.

"Yeah, Max why are you really big?" My innocent Angel asked.

"Well.. I'm.. um.. kinda.. un pregnant." I told the mas I went to the fridge to get some drinks for them. They are probably thirsty from the long fly here.

"What does pregnant mean?" Angel asked. I was blocking my mind so she wouldn't know what it meant.

"It means I'm going to have a baby." I told them as I put a big glass of water in front of Gazzy. Angel got up and skipped around the bar to where I was standing.

"Max is gonna be a mommy." She said as she skipped around the kitchen.

Gazzy got up from where he was sitting and walked over to where I was standing.

"Who's is it?" He asked. Is just me or are we playing 20 questions.

"I.. I can't tell you yet." I said.

I heard Nudge and Iggy walk in the door without knocking.

"Hey, is anyone home!?!?!" Nudge yelled as she alked around looking for us. She walked into the kitchen and saw me standing behind the fridge door getting snacks out for the kids.

"Hiya, Ma-" She stopped when I closed the door and she saw me.

"Anyone care to fill me in on whats happening?" Igyy asked. He was blind so he didn't see me.

"Max she she she's pregenant." Nudge told him. I could tell that he didn't believe her until she grabbed his hand and walked over to me and put it on my stomach. He facial expression changed from not believing to surprised.

"Wow. You really are." he said and took his hand away.

I saw Fang walk into the kitchen behind Iggy and Nudge. I walked over to him and gave him a hug. As always, he was as stiff as a board. He just stood there, but he heard me whisper in his ear. "I need to talk to you. Go to my room in five minutes." I let go of him and he relaxed a bit.

Nudge was rambling away, but I wasn't listening. I walked over to the pantry and took out two cakes. I set them down oon the island in the middle of the kitchen and went to the cupboard to get plates and forks, but when I turned around everyon already had a piece and was munching on it. It is a tradition to eat dessert before dinner when we have these get togethers.

I grabbed a pice and started to eat. The Nucge Channel was on and she was talking about some famous person she and Iggy met at the beach. I wasn't listening so I can't remember which celebrity it was.

I finished eating my cake and walked past Fang. As I walked past, I brushed his sleeve with my arm. I went to my bedroom and sat cross legged on the bed.

Fang walked in and closed the door. He leaned against the wall across from me. I didn't know how to break it to him that my child was also his. So I did it the easy way.

"The child is yours."

"What!?!?!?!" He almost yelled, but remembered that no one was supposed to here this conversation. He sank to the floor and put his head in his hands.

"The last time I had sex, it was six months ago. With you." I told him.

"How? We used protection?"

"I don't know. I just am." I said as I walked over to him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"A girl. The doctor said so himself." I sank down to the floor with him so I could comfort him.

"You went to the doctor?"

"Yeah, I didn't know what was wrong because I missed my period. He knew that we are human-avian hybrids so it was all fine." I explained.

"Okay. How am I going to do this?" He said. It was a rhetorical question so I didn't answer.

"Stay with me. I can't do this alone. Please?" Yes, I, Maximum Ride, was begging.

"Okay, I'll have to pack up my stuff and I'll move to the apartment downstairs." He said lifting his head from his hands.

"No. You have stay here. In my apartment." I protested.

"There's only one extra room. It's going to be for Juliet." Fang argued.

"Juliet?" I asked confused.

"Our baby girl." He told me.

"That's a nicce name. You are going to stay in this room with me. We won't be married, but I'll get another bed for you to sleep in." I said standing up. I put my arm down to Fang and pulled him up to stand eye level with me. Wow, he's gotten taller.

He hugged me softly. I surprised myself by hugging him back. He let go quikly and walked outside. I stood there for a minute then walked back to the kitchen.

**Thanks for reading**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Doesn't matter. Press that awesome green button at the bottom.**

**A Goode Chameleon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Max POV**

I walked into the kitchen after Fang and sat down. Fang sat next to me and grabbed my hand. Iggy was over at the stove making a butt load of bacon, eggs, sasuages, pancakes, and french toast. That is another thing we do. Breakfast for dinner. Angel and Gazzy don't get to eat breakfast for dinner, Fang doesn't like to cook, and I can't cook at all. Nudge probably gets goumet meals all the time, but it doesn't matter because we're all together.

"Max can we stay the night?" Angel asked sweetly.

I looked at Fang. He gave a slightnod of his head.

"Sure. Let me call Mom to let her know that you're staying here."

I got up and walked over to the end table in the living room and picked up my call phone. I dialed her nuber from memory and Mom answered on the first ring.

"Hey, sweetie. Is every thing okay?" She asked.

"Oh yeah. Angel and Gazzy want to stay the night. Is that okay? They will be really tired from the long fly over here. Everyone else is staying to." I told her.

"Sure. Just tell them to call me before they leave in the morning." she said.

"Can I talk to Ella? We haven't spoken in a while. I bet she misses me." I questioned.

"Sure. Just a second." Mom said calling Ella.

"Oh Mom, before you give the phone to Ella I have big news to tell you." I told her motioning Fang to come over. We walked to Juliet's room cause it was the closest and shu the door.

"You can tell me anything honey." She said sweetly.

"Okay, so you know how last time I saw you I was getting a little big? Well that is 'cause I'm.. ummm.. " I couldn't talk anymore so I handed the phone to Fang.

"She's pregenant." He told her calmly.

"Yeah it's mine. No, we're not married..... Yes, I will ask her soon.... Yeah in three months.....I'm moving in on Thursday.... Yes, I'm sorry... Here she is." He gave the phone back to me. I was sitting on the ground by the door sobbing silently.

"Max are you there?" My mother didn't sound mad at all.

"Yeah." I said weakly.

"I hope the baby is strong like you. I'll come up to see you soon. Do you still want to talk to Ella?" She asked.

"No. Just tell her I said hi and that I miss her." I told her.

"Okay. Bye sweetie."

"Bye, Mom." I hung up the phone and set it on the groound. Fang was sitting next to me. I was calming down more and more while he rubbed my back.

"What did she say?" I asked him when I could speak better again.

"She asked if it was mine and if we were married. She asked when the baby was due and if I'm moving in with you. The normal stuff." He told me.

"I'm ready to go back in there. " I said as I staned up.

"Hey, just remember, I'm always here if you need me." fang said. It was probably the sweetest thing he had ever said to me.

We walked out of Juliet's room hand in hand. We were going into the kitchen when Angel ran into me and gave me a super big hug.

"Thanks, Max." Angel said into my arm.

"No problem, sweetie. Everyone is going to stay so we're going to have a sleep over." I said digging into the food that was piled onto my plate.

**Fang Pov**

Max thinks that I don't love her after we saved the world. I still do. I don't want her to think that. I only left because I thouhg she could use that chace for being normal. I hated myself fr it so I hid in our old houde in the mountains. She eventually found me. I haven't moved since. Now, I get to move in with her and our precious little baby.

Max said that we're having a sleep over so that means I can't get home and start packing yet. I want to move in as fast as possible, but I promised that it was going to be Thursday, I have to wait three days. I will probably get here on Wednesday, but Max won't know 'til she gets home from work.

"Fang. FANG!!" Max yelled pulling me from my thoughts.

"Huh?" I said stupidly.

"What game do you want to play. I have Dominos, Uno, Scrabble, Candy Land, and Clue."

"Why do you have Candy Land?" I asked.

"My friend's kids come over somethimes so I can babysit them when she and her husband go out." She explained.

"I want to play Uno." Angel loved to play that game. She was boucing up and down on the couch.

"Okay, Uno it is." Max said as sahe set it up.

Iggy was playing with Gazzy. And Nudge and Angel were on a tem so that left me to partner up with Max.

**Max POV**

Fang was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize that it was our turn. I got so fed up with calling his name that I tuned his face and kissed him in front of everyone. He was surprised, but as he realized what I was doing I had already pulled away. I could feel my face turn bright red.

"Now that I have you attentiopn, what are we going to do for our turn." I asked changing the subbject quickly.

He looked at the card that was just played and pointed to one of ours. I put that card down and looked at the clock. It was passed midnight. I didn't realize it e\was that late.

"It's time for bed." I said packing up the game and putting it in the coffe table.

"Boy's in the guest room girls in mine." I told them as I stuck out my fist and everyone stacked theirs on top of mine.

I tucked Angel and Nudge into my king sized bed and went out to the living room to clean up. It wasn't that messy, butI had nothing to do and I didn't feel well.

I went and chacked on the boys. They were sound asleep. Fang and Iggy on the floor and Gazzy on Juliet's small bed. Fang must have heard the door squeak because he shot up.

"Whats up?" He said groggily.

"Nothing. I'm jut checking on things. Go back to sleep." I responed.

He fell back to his makeshift bed and was out like a light. I walked over to the couch and sat down. My feet were starting to hurt. I saw Angel walking out of my room holdin Celeste. She still has the bear she got here many years.

"Max, where'd you go?" She asked as she snuggled up against me on the couch.

"No where. I just needed to clean up a little. You need to go to bed. You are going to have a long day tomorrow." I said, but she was already sleeping. I forgot how good this felt. After we split up, I haven't felt anyone's warmth. It felt normal.

I fall asleep thinking about how I wanted it to stay this way forver.

**How was it? Rate please. I need five reviews or comments to post the next chapter.**

**- A Goode Chameleon**


	3. Chapter 3

**Max POV**

I woke up to the sound of people laughing and the smell of fast food. Who went out and picked that up this early in the day? I looked up at the clock on my wall and it said it was a quarter 'til noon. I shot up and ran to my room. I got ready and headed for the door to my apartment then remembered that I didn't have to work to day.

"Going somewhere Max?" Fang asked waking up behind me.

"ARGHHHH! Fang, why do you still do that? Haven't you matured over years?" I demanded.

"It's fun to mess with you." He stated.

"Where did the food come from." I asked walking into the kitchen to get food. I hadn't had fast food in a long time.

"Iggy and I went out this morning while everyone was still asleep. It was about an hour or two ago." He responded.

I took a bite of my food and it melted on my tongue. When I ate this, it felt like when we were all together when we were running from the School. I made me sad inside. I missed those days. Together and never apart.

"Okay, the next time we meet up will be in a few months when I have my baby. Then we will meet every month. I miss not seeing you guys a lot." I told my Flock.

"What's the baby's name?" Angel questioned.

"You'll find out soon enough. I'm going to go with you Angel and Gazzy to see my mom and Ella so we will be together for a while longer. I don't wan to split up yet so we'll all stay at Mom's house. I'm going to stay there for a few days then I might go to Cali to visit you. I'll call in sick so I don't have to go to work. Then come back here." I explained to them.

We finished eating and went up to the rooftop of my apartment and jumped off. It felt so nice to be flying with everyone again. I flew up to Fang and then nodded my head. He knew what I meant.

I flew high in the sky and Fang followed then grabbed my feet. Nudge must have told Iggy what we were doing 'cause he flew up under Fang and grabbed his shoes. Nudge,Gazzy, and Angel followed. When I turned, Fang let go and went to the left. Iggy came off after him going my way then circling back up. Nudge to the left, Gazzy to the right, and Angel to left.

"Whoa. That was awesome. It felt so good to do that again!" Gazzy exclaimed.

We flew to Arizona, but had to stop a few time because Nudge wouldn't stop complaining how hungry she was and that she had to go to the restroom. We made it there in no time.

We landed we silently in the woods outside my mom's house. It was really hot so Ella and Mom were inside no doubt making cookies for when Gazzy and Angel.

I walked to the edge of the yard and looked around to make sure no one was there. I walked to the porch and motioned for everyone to get over here. I rang the doorbell and Mom answered. She had a towel in her hands and smelled like chocolate chip cookies.

She screamed when she was me. I had to cover my ears because it was so loud. Ella came running out and she too screamed. Who knew they could scream so loud?

Ella threw open the screen door and ran into my arms. She took a step back when I grunted in pain. She looked at my stomach.

"You're HUGE!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, I've been told that a lot in the past two days." I said stepping aside so They could see everyone behind me.

"Hey. Why is everyone here?" Mom asked.

"It's a surprise party. I also have something to tell you all." I told her stepping into the house.

"Why are you so big?" Ella asked. She just wouldn't drop it.

"She's pregnant that's that why." Angel said skipping around the living room.

"YOU'RE WHAT!?!?!?" Ella yelled.

"Pregnant. Now, will you stop yelling? I'm going to go def soon." I told her.

She collapsed on the couch. She must have been very shocked.

"Who's the dad?" Ella questioned.

"That's what I came to tell you. I wanted you all to hear at the same time. Two people in this room know who it is. Please step forward if you do." I told Mom and Fang.

My mom and Fang took a step forward and stood next to me. I grabbed hold of each of their hands. I squeezed them both. Fang's was just limp in my hand, but Mom squeezed back. My thought's weren't blocked from Angel so she skipped up in front of me and motioned for me to lean down. I did.

"It's Fang right?" Angel whispered to me.

"Yeah." I whispered back. I let go of Fang's hand and picked her up.

"Make that three." I announced. I looked down at my feet and thought, _'Angel, tell Fang and Mom that I can't say it.'_

_Okay. _Angel thought to me.

I looked over at Fang. He straitened up. He knew I couldn't tell them. Mom did the same.

_'Angel, ask Mom and Fang if You can think it to them' _I thought.

_'They say that you need to do it yourself.' _ She said in my head.

"Can someone tell us what is going on?" Gazzy demanded. He sounded a little irritable.

"Yeah. I'll tell you. I'mpregnantwithFang'sbaby." I mumbled.

"What, I couldn't hear you." Iggy said from across the room.

"I'm pregnant withFang'sbaby." I mumbled again.

"Max, you need to speak louder." Fang said in my ear.

"I'm pregnant with Fang's baby." I said a little louder. I heard Nudge, Ella, Iggy and Gazzy give a little gasp.

"OMG!!" Nudge yelled.

Everyone sat in silence for a minute until Mom announced that we were going to go out to dinner. That lightened the mood a lot.

**Fang POV**

She did it. She said that I was the dad. I'm so proud of her.

We went out to dinner at some local restaurant. The food was really good. We ate a lot. I hope knew that we ate a bunch.

When we got home, I asked if I could speak to Max's mom privately.

"Fang, what do you need?" She asked me. I was ready for this question, but I stuttered out a reply.

"I was um wondering if ......" I gave up.

"Fang, I can't help if you don't talk." She told me sternly.

"Do you have a ring so I can ask Max if she'll marry me?" I said vet\ry quickly.

She walked out of the room and came back with a little black box.

"Here. I was going to give it to Ella because I didn't know Max was alive then." She said as she handed me the little box. I opened it and looked inside. The ring was beautiful. I'm a guy, but I thought it was wonderful for Max. It was simple and had one little diamond on it.

"Thanks, Dr.M." I said than left the room and went to find Max.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOhhhhhhh!!!!!!**

**What's going to happen?**

**Hate it?**

**Love it?**

**Doesn't matter. Please review :)**

**-A Goode Chameleon**

**PS- Sorry for taking so long to update. My computer wouldn't let me upload anything**


	4. Chapter 4

**Max POV**

I was lying on my bed in Ella's room when I heard the faintest knock on my door. I got up to put on my PJ pants.

"Just a minute!!" I called to whoever was out there. I finished getting dressed and open the door to find.... Fang!!

"Uh, hi." I said awkwardly.

"Can I come in?" Fang asked.

"Sure." I moved out of the doorway so he could come in.

I sat down on my bed while fang stood in the middle of the room.

"Did you need something or are we going to stand here in silence" I questioned.

Fang walked over to my bed and got onto the floor. He was on one knee. Oh no. He slowly took a black box out of his pocket. I immeditatly knew where this was going.

"Max, I know we haven't been together for four years, but I have always loved you. I'm sorry for getting you pregenant so now I'm making it up to you." He said quietly almost a whisper.

"Max I will love you forever and always. Will you marry me?" He asked.

There were so many emotions swirling around inside of me. Love. Confusion. Grief. I can't name them all. I jumped up and stood above Fang holding my hand out to him. He grabbed it and stood up. He was a few inches taller then me so I had to stand on tip toes to give him a light kiss.

"Yes, Fang. I thought you would never ask." I said as I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him tight. He kissed the top of my head and hugged my back.

"Does my mom know?" I asked him

"Duh. I got the ring from her." He responded.

I pulled back and held out my hand. He slipped the simple ring on it. I had seen this on my mom's dresser. I never knew that I would be the one wearing it. I thought it was going to be Ella's.

"Wanna go flying?" Fang asked almost reading my mind. I had to get out of here for a while.

"Why ask. That's all I've wanted to do for four years. I miss flying with everyone." I told him.

I dragged him over to the window and threw it open and climbed out. We couldn't jump out because we were on the first floor. Fang climbed out after me and unfurled his wings. Those dark black wings that I hadn't seen in a long time. I slowly stretched mine from behind me. It felt nice not to have my wings pinned to my back.

I sprinted across the yard and took off. Good thing I could remember this much. I haven't flown in a very long time. Yesterday was the first time in four years. I try not to go to birthdays much because they are all sob fests. I can't handle crying very well.

The sky and the ground look so different from when your in the air. Y'know what I mean? Well, I guess you don't.

Fang and I flew over the treetops and saw nothing but green for about ten minutes. We reached a cliff with ont lonely tree on it. I landed on one of the top branches and almost tumbled to my death. At the last minute, Fang swooped down to save me. He really is the only one made for me.

"Thanks." I mumbled looking down at our hands. They were clasped together. I forgot how warm his hands were.

"No problem." He responded.

I let go of his hand to sit in a more comfortable way then grabbed it again. I didn't want to let go. EVER. Fang looked a little surprised at this, but didn't say anything. He just looked out at the canyon below us.

After a while, I started nodding off so Fang suggested that we go back to my mom's house.

The fly to Mom's house was short because I used my super sonic speed.

We walked in the front door and saw everyone sitting in the TV room watching Dawn of the Dinosaurs.

I padded in front of the TV and told everyone loud and clear that I was engaged to Fang.

Nudge, Ella, and Angel were to shocked to respond as I shuffled across the house and flopped on my bed.

I fell asleep hoping that the hell Nudge and Ella would put me through in the next few weeks would be over quickly.

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I was VERY busy with tests and projects that I had to get done before the six weeks ended. I'll try too update more soon. Oh, and sorry It is very short. I'm very tired so my brain isn't working very well.**

**-A Goode Chameleon**

**PS- Max's ring is on my profile.**

**Please review!! I need like, 3 reviews or more so I can post the next chapter. I will love you all if you review.**


	5. Chapter 5

This is a three years after Juliet is born.

**Max POV**

"MOMMY!!!!!!" Juliet yelled through out our tiny little house in New York. Yes, I still live in New York. Fang, Juliet, and I moved to a little house in the very rural part of New York. My little apartment got pretty cramped after Jules was born.

"What sweetie?" I called out to her.

"James won't give me the bone. I can't throw it if he doesn't give it to me." She said walking into the kitchen where I was making lunch. Yes, I Maximum Ride, was making lunch. James is our white lab. He is just a puppy so he doesn't know the rules yet. We have one other dog. Her name is Ellie. She is also a puppy, but she is a dachshund. Having to take care of Juliet, Fang, James, and Ellie was a handful, but I have lived this long.

Its time for lunch. You can play with James later. Now you need to eat. Daddy is also going to give you flying lessons after your nap. If you're not good, He might not teach you." I said to her.

"Hay, baby." Fang was still so immature. He always does that to me.

He wrapped his strong arms around my waist and moved me so that I was looking at him. He leaned down and planted a soft kiss on my lips.

"Hey, don't do that in front of Juliet. It's not good for her." I whispered to him.

"Don't threaten our little girl or I will continue to do this." He said softly.

"Fine, you win. This time." I said looking back at Juliet. She wasn't even paying attention to us. She was happily eating one of her peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

"Hey, Jules. Daddy's home." Fang said to our little baby. Sometimes, when I looked at Juliet and Fang next to each other, I think that they could be brother and sister. She has his hair, wings, and his smile. She had my eyes, body complexion, face, and hair texture. It was wavy and spilled over her shoulders.

"DADDY!!!!!" Our baby screamed. Even though Nudge and I aren't related, Juliet has her scream. Good thing she doesn't talk as much as Nudge.

Juliet jumped into Fangs arms and wrapped her arms around Fang's neck as he swung her around in circles. I stood back trying to avoid getting hit by Juliet.

"Okay, sorry to ruin the fun but Juliet you need to finish eating and Fang you need to go wash up and I'll make you some lunch." I told them both. Fang set Jules in her chair and went to the restroom to wash his face and do his business. I made him two PB & J sandwiches and two ham and cheese.

I sat down at our table and put my head down. _I really need to take a nap._ I thought.

"Fang!!! I'm going to take a nap. Watch Juliet for me please." I called to him as I walked upstairs to our bedroom.

I flung myself on the bed and fell into a deep sleep.

I dreamed of Fang and my wedding.

*Flashback/Dream Thing*

"Max come on. You have to go out there." Nudge whined. I was still pregnant with Juliet so I was huge.

"Nooooo!! I look hideous." I said pouting.

Ella pulled me out of the chair I was sitting at in the corner. "Do you think that THIS is ugly? We worked our butts off for a month to make this the prefect wedding. DO NOT turn back now." She all but yelled at me. I knew the pain we went through. I am the one getting married so I had to do EVERYTHING with Nudge, Ella, Mom, and Angel. Just so you know, it was horrible. You don't know the meaning of the word.

I looked at myself in the mirror and saw a beautiful woman standing there. Okay, I had to admit, I must have looked awesome. My wings were sticking out slightly from the slits we made in the dress. If they weren't sticking out, it would look funny. It was white and red. It was strapless. I know what you're thinking. _Max in a strapless dress? The world must really be ending. _It had flowers that trailed from the middle of the dress to the hem, or really close to it, and there was a red band that was under my boobs and connected to a point by a flower. Yes, I was wearing something with flowers. Odd right? The dress was probably the most intricate thing I had ever seen.Just let the record show, Nudge forced me into it, and I fell in love with the dress.

"All right." I finally caved.

"Great. Just in time. It's starting." Angel chipped in happily. She was the flower girl and Nudge, Ella, and Mom were the bridesmaids.

I walked out of the room and into the hallway that leads to the ceremony place. **(A/N: Sorry, I don't know what that is called.)**

The music started playing and that was my cue to start walking. The chapel was quite small. There weren't many people here. Just Brigid, Kelly, her kids, and her husband, and some other people from the science team that we worked with when my mom was kidnapped **(A/N: Is that what it is called even if it happens to an adult? I don't know so I'm going to leave it as is.)** by .

Fang looked back at me and his jaw dropped to the floor. I mean literally fell open. Iggy and Gazzy were standing next to him. They looked so nice in suits. Fang was wearing a darker than black tux with a darker than black tie. His hair had been brushed, but was still covering his eyes. That was the way it was always, and I loved it. Just to say, Fang looked HOT in a tux.

Jeb was not informed about the wedding or me being pregnant so he was nowhere to be seen. Speaking of him, I haven't seen him since the world was saved from never ending doom. We, the Flock, were happy about that.

So anyways, back to the story. I was walking down the aisle with Angel, Nudge, Mom, and Ella walking in front of me the beat of the very slow and very boring wedding music. I got to Fang and slid my hand into his. He grasped it tightly making sure that I wouldn't run off like I had so many other times. This is the first time getting married. I mean, I ran off every time we kissed or anything close but once. This would be the second time I didn't run off. I must be setting a record for how many times that I've never run away from Fang.

The preacher went through the things that preachers always say at the beginning of wedding ceremonies.

"Do you, Fang, take Maximum Ride to be you wife to cherish and to hold in sickness and in health?" The preacher, Marissa, asked Fang.

"I do." Fang said quietly.

"And do you, Maximum, take Fang to be your husband to cherish and to hold in sickness and in health?" Marissa asked me. Oh no. I can't do this.

"I do." It was so quiet that Marissa almost didn't hear.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." She said so everyone could hear.

Fang slid my ring onto my ring finger and I slid his on. It was hard because my hands were shaking so badly.

"You may kiss the bride." Marissa all but yelled out. Fang leaned forward to kiss me, but I leaned away from him a little. I regained composure and leaned back forward to meet him halfway. It was over faster then I imagined. Fang took my hand and almost dragged me from the chapel.

Outside we were greeted with a bloodthirsty pack of Erasers. Fang shoved me behind him and blocked the Erasers so they couldn't get to me.

Fang started kicking Eraser butt and was stabbed in the heart with one of the Erasers' daggers. The Erasers looked at me then walked away. i threw myself onto Fang's lifeless body and cried like I've never cried before. My soulmate was dead. Dead. I was his wife for no more than five minutes and now I was a widow.

*End Flashback/Dream Thing*

I woke up panting and covered in sweat. Juliet and Fang were laying beside me. _Phew. It was just a dream. _I thought.

I looked at the alarm clock on the side of my bed and saw that it was 1:31 am. I flopped back into bed and felling into a dreamless slumber.

**I tried to get the wedding scene in there.**

**Max's dress is on my profile.**

**Please comment and I will love you all forever.**

**-A Goode Chameleon**

**PS- I need AT LEAST 5 reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Max POV**

My alarm clock went off at 6:35. Ugh, I had to go to work. I rose silently from the trying not to wake Fang and Juliet. Fang isn't used to me going to work et so his eyes shot open. I guess from all the years we spent running from Erasers made him very cautious.

"Fang go back to sleep. I'm just going to work." I soothed him. Fang's eyes shut almost immediately after I said that

I quietly went to our large walk-in closet. Nudge filled it with clothes Fang and I would probably never wear, but they made the closet look full. I pulled a random shirt down from the rack and looked at it. _Okay, that was a little to girly, but I will have to change when I get to work anyway. _I thought. I pulled it over my head and threw on a pair of black skinny jeans. **(A/N: outfit on profile.)**

I tip-toed over to Fang and gave him a light peck on the cheek. He reacted as I was about to pull away. He pulled my face back to his and gave me a kiss on the lips. I turned red and looked away from him.

"Come back soon." Fang whispered into my ear.

I walked out to the front door and grabbed my favorite high-top converse and pulled them on. I ran out the door with my coat, bag and car keys in hand. Fang and I had two cars. I had a Black 2009 Civic Si Coupe and he had a Black Volvo c30. **(A/N: also on profile.)**

I worked at a coffee shop in the 's name was Caffe di Angeli **(A/N: That is the name of a really awesome coffee shop my friend's parents own)**.It was small, but very popular. The coffee shop had a nice atmosphere. The costumers were always very nice and a few regulars are my friends. I'm really only good at making the coffee so I normally make it and chat with the costumers while brewing more.

When I got there, Joanne, also known as Jo and you called her Joanne you should run like hell, was already setting the chairs on the ground and cleaning up from yesterday. I went to the back and threw my bag in a cubbie and pulled on the coffee house shirt. It was a white polo with our logo on the top right had corner.

There was a party here last night for some big company and there were about fifty people stuffed in our small shop.

I ran out to the bar and started to wash some of the left over dishes from the party yesterday. God, those people were messy!!

"Hey, Max," Jo called, "can you help me move these tables?"

"Just a second. I'm almost done with washing crap." I said back.

I finished the washing and ran from behind the counter and helped Jo move the tables to the correct spots on the floor. The tables weren't all that heavy so they were moved in no time.

Jo was behind the counter brewing some coffee for the both of us. It was early so we always had some before the shop was open.

"Max, what kind do you want?' Jo questioned.

"A Peppermint Vanilla Latte." I answered. I always had the same coffee every morning so I don't know why she bothers to ask.

I was just putting the broom away in the utility closet when I heard a jingle from the front door.

"Sir, we're not open yet. We don't open for another forty-five minutes." I heard Jo tell a man.

'I don't care. I need to see Maximum Ride." The stranger answered.

I walked back to the bar and asked,"Jo. Is this man giving you a hard time?"

"Yeah, but I can handle it. Just go make sure the bathrooms are clean or something. I'll deal with him or I will call Oliver." She answered.

The man was still standing there and tried to keep a blank face, but when he saw me, he ran towards me. Jo tried to hold him back, but she was to small. I dashed from behind the counter and punched the man in the face. Now that I got a good look at him, he was kind of hot.

_Oh no. Jeb found us. This is not good._ I thought.

"Jo, I know him. I need to talk to him." I told Jo sternly.

She let go of him and skittered behind the bar.

I grabbed the man and dragged him out to the front of the shop. I shoved him up against the wall and I was holding him by his collar.

"What do you want with me?" I demanded,"I did what Jebsaid to do. I saved the world and got on with my life"

"Jeb is dead." The man stated.

I dropped his shirt and stumbled backwards. I mean, I hate Jeb for what he did to us, but he was my father. He took the flock and me out of the school and saved us.

"How?" I asked.

"That is confidential information. I was not told what happened. I was just instructed to inform you of his death." The man answered with a blank expression.

"Is there anyway I will be able to know?" I questioned.

"Yes. You must come with me right now. We will be going to Florida and see the new director for the School." He told me.

"The School is supposed to be gone. The flock and I destroyed it years ago." I said.

"It isn't the School anymore. It is just a research facility, but we all still call it the School." He responded.

"I'll be right back. I need to call my husband and get my stuff together. You can stay right here or come inside and sit, but no coffee." I said to him as I walked back inside followed by the stranger.

"Hey is everything okay?" Jo asked as soon as I got to the break room.

"Hmmm? Oh yeah. Sorry, but I need to change shifts. I need to go somewhere." I responded.

"Are you going with that man?" She interrogated.

"Yeah. There's something I need to find out. Tell Oliver that I'm having some family problems which is true." I told her.

"Fine, but you have to call in Jay. He is going to be pissed." She said.

"I have to call F-Nick first. Will you call Jay for me PLEASE?" I begged.

"No. I don't want to be the one who gets yelled at." She retorted.

"Fine. I'll be back later. Here, I need you to take my car to my house. F-Nick will give you a ride back to your car." I said as I handed her my car keys and walked from the break room.

I dug my phone from my purse and flipped it open. I dialed Fang's cell phone and was to chicken to press the call button. When I finally did, he answered on the third ring.

"Hello?" Fang said groggily.

'Hey, Fang. Morning again." I said into the phone.

"Why are you calling this early?" He asked.

"I.. um.. have to leave the state for a day or so. There are some thing I need to sort out with the school." I responded.

"The School?!? I thought it was gone." He sounded mad.

"It is. It's just a research facility. They only call it the School." I tried to calm him.

"Why are you going then?" He asked prying for information.

"Jeb died and I need to know why." I mumbled into the phone.

"Since when have you cared for Jeb?" He questioned.

"Fang, he was my FATHER. He saved us, but I don't hate him but I don't love him either." I

"Yeah, okay. Where are you going?"

"To Florida. Obviously they changed the location again." I told him.

"Be safe and call me when you get there." Fang said.

"Okay. I love you tell Jules that I will be gone and that I love her, too."

"Okay. Love you, bye" He said and hung up.

I walked slowly over to the man and said,"Time to go. Oh, and what's your name?"

"It's Steven."

We walked out to his car and drove towards the airport.

**Hey. Sorry I haven't updated for so long. I just kept forgetting to type up what I had written.**

**-A Goode Chameleon**

**PS- Please Rate and Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know I haven't done a disclaimer yet so now I do. I do NOT own Maximum Ride JP does, but I do own Juliet, Jo, Oliver, Steven, Marissa, Marie, and Sheldon. And thank you to everyone who has commented. And now on with the story.**

**Max POV**

The drive to the airport was short. Steven wasn't very talkative so there was little conversation. What I did get out of him was that he was an Eraser. A good one obviously and that he was olny ten years old. His biological parents were two of the MANY Erasers that chased us until we, the Flock and I, saved the world. The only thing was, their expiration dates were soon after Steven was born.

I didn't need to get on the plane nor did I have the money, so I was only aloud to go the baggage check area. Steven said that he would call me when the plane was about to take off so I could follow them to Florida and not get there early.

One thing you need to know about planes is that they take forever to get from New York to Florida. I could have flown to Florida in a hour, but NO. I had to keep the plane in sight. Those were orders from Steven.

Florida was hot. I mean it was like 100o there. I was wearing jeans so Steven and I had to stop at a store by the airport so I could buy some shorts and tank tops.

Steven drove a rental car we picked up at the airport from Miami to Fort Lauder dale, where the School was located. It was a long drive too, but I couldn't stand the silence so I turned the radio on. Great. Just great. The only radio station that I could get was playing Justin Bieber's song Baby. I could tell that much from the lyrics.

_Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohhh  
I thought youd always be mine, mine_

_Luda  
When I was 13, I had my first love,  
There was nobody that compared to my baby,  
And nobody came between us or could ever come above  
She had me goin' crazy,  
Oh I was starstruck,  
She woke me up daily,  
Don't need no Starbucks.  
She made my heart pound,  
And skip a beat when I see her in the street and,  
At school on the playground,  
But I really wanna see her on the weekend,  
She know she got me gazin',  
Cuz she was so amazin',  
And now my heart is breakin',  
But I just keep on sayin'...  
__  
Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought youd always be mine, mine_

_Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought youd always be mine, mine_

_(I'm gone)  
Yeah, yeah, yeah (6x)  
(Now Im all gone, now im all gone, now im all gone)  
Gone, gone, gone,(gone)  
I'm gone._

Thank God the song ended. I could only stand so much teenage pop music. AFI came on next. The song was Love Like Winter from Decemberunderground. This is the music I like to listen to plus Davey Havok and Jade Puget are just so hawt. Fang's hotter though.

_Warn your warmth to turn away  
Here it's December, everyday  
Press your lips to the sculptures  
And surely you'll stay (love like winter)  
For of sugar and ice.. I am made, I am made_

_  
It's in the blood, it's in the blood  
I met my love before I was born  
He wanted love. I taste of blood  
He bit my lip, and drank my war  
From years before, from years before_

_She exhales vanilla lace,  
I barely dreamt her yesterday (yesterday…)  
Read the lines in the mirror through the lipstick trace:  
"Por Siempre."  
She said, "It seems you're somewhere, far away"  
To his face._

_It's in the blood, it's in the blood  
I met my love, before I was born  
She wanted love, I taste of blood  
She bit my lip, and drank my war  
From years before, from years before_

_Love like winter… Oh… Oh…  
Love like winter… winter… 3…4…_

_It's in the blood, it's in the blood  
I met my love, before I was born  
He wanted love, I taste of blood  
He bit my lip, and drank my war  
From years before, from years before _

Whoa. I never realized it before, but this song is kind of like Jeb and I. We were nothing alike, but yet we were related. Love is sometimes like winter I guess. It's cold but caring.

"We're almost there." Steven informed me.

"Okay." I said half paying attention to our surroundings. I didn't realize how far we had gone while I was listening to AFI.

About ten minutes later, I say a large building that was about two stories high and looked to be spread out over more than an acre.

"Whoa." I exclaimed. The old School hadn't been THIS large and it was HUGE!

Steven was stopped at the gate to show identification and inform the guard who I was. Steven said I was "Jeb's daughter, Maximum Ride."

After parking, Steven led me through the maze of a building to the main control center of the School. And if the outside looked big , the inside was even more enormous.

A short woman in a white coat waddled up to us.

"You're Maximum Ride are you not?" She questioned.

"Yeah, and you are?" I answered.

"Marie Hockley. Jeb was my boss so now I'm in charge of taking over for sorry for your loss." she said quickly.

"Yeah well the guy wasn't the best father in the world so I'm not that sad about it." I stated wanting to get on with everything and I didn't want to make small talk about my dead dad.

"Well, if you would like to see him, or his body anyway, you will have to follow me." She turned to Steven,"Thank you for getting her for me Steven."

She whipped around and started walking down this long hallway with lots of doors. I guess I was supposed to follow so I walked quickly to get caught up with her. Who knew short stumpy people were so fast. **(A/N: I have nothing against short stumpy people just so you know)**

"Hey Marie. How did Jeb die?" I asked.

"We don't know that yet. We think it was old age or he was going insane and poisoned himself with iodine or any of he other chemicals we keep on hand. He only died this morning so he is having his autopsy now. He was found in his room at about 12:30 this morning. We were having a double shift because we are working on some military-. Oops! I 'm not supposed to tell you that." She explained surprisingly quickly.

"But the last time I saw him he was perfectly fine. I mean, that was like five years ago but still. And he was only like forty something. He wasn't that old." I told her my voice raising steadily.

"It could have been from overworking his body or stress. He did mention something about a granddaughter that he never got to see. I think he was packing because mark, the guy who found him, said that there were clothes all over the floor and there was a duffel bag on the bed.." She said.

_I gave him a photo of Fang, Juliet and me. Jules didn't need to meet him but I guess he needed to be in he life a little bit._ I thought.

We stopped at a door at the end of the hallway and Marie slowly opened the door and stuck her head in probably to make sure Jeb's body was in this room.

"Okay, go in. the doctor is going to tell you more about Jeb died. He the coroner, wants you to be the first one to know." She stepped out of the way so I could go in.

The first thing I saw in there was Jeb's lifeless body laying on a table. The coroner was standing over him with his clipboard writing something down. And get this,on Jeb's foot was a toe tag. I thought those were only on TV and in movies.

"Hi, Maximum. I am Sheldon Alexander. Jeb Batchelder was your biological father right?"

"Yeah he was. And it's Max." I said wearily.

"Okay, so Marie must have filled you in on the important stuff right? I have just finished the autopsy and found nothing unusual about his body, but a tiny little hole on his left arm and an unidentified drug in his bloodstream.. It could be anything. I will call the other doctors in the building and have them come take a look at him later." The doctor man explained.

"I'm gonna go now. I need to call someone. So I think I'll come back tomorrow and see what you have then." I told him backing out of the room.

"Bye, and make sure you come back." He called after me.

* * *

**So yeah. Comment and review please. Suggestions are welcome. I'll try to update on Thursday. If not, it will have to be Monday.  
**

**-A Goode Chameleon  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Max POV**

I backed out of the outopsy room and sprinted down the long hallway to the main control room.

I walked to the nearest person and asked, "Where arre Steven and Marie?"

"I-I don't know." He stuttered.

"Where are they?" I demanded.

"They went to the basement to work on something." He said finally.

"Take me to them." I ordered the scared scientist.

The man walked down a hallway opposite to the one I just came from and I followed closely on his heels.

We slipped silently down many hallways and down a few staircases when we finally reached the basement. The tiny scienst pointed to a door and backed up against the wall. I walked in front of him and slammed open the door. Steven and Marie jumped when they hheard the lound bang of the door against the wall.

"What the hell did you do to Jeb?" I demanded.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Marie countered.

"The docoter said that there was an unidentified drug in his blood stream. You and Mark were the last ones who saw him. It had to be one of you. I have no idea where Mark is and you're the only ones here so I want to know what the hell you did to Jeb." I said as I crossed the room to where they were standing.

Steven stepped in front of Marie to guard her from my wrath and reached out a hand stopping me from going any closer.

"So were you part of this too? Huh? I thought you were a good guy, but obviosly it is in an Eraser's DNA to be on the side that wants to take over the world. You know what? I'm going to find out who killed my father and I WILL close down Itex forever." I said backing away.

"You have no proof whatsoever that we did anything. I loved Jeb as a boss and was devestated when he died. I would NEVER do that to someone I love." Marie said peeking out from behind Steven.

"Whatever. I **will** find out who it was." I was across the room and at the door as I said this.

I flung the door open and stormed out into the hall.

The tiny scientist was still standing there when I came out. He scurried off in front of me leading the way out. I followed.

I was outside of the building and over by Steven's car when I remembered that Steven locked the car and I had my things in it. This didn't stop me from breaking the window and grabbing my stuff while the car alarm was going off. I juped into the air with my bags in hand and jetted off across the sky.

I was sitting on my bed at a random hotel I found while flying. I was dead tired and need some sleep, but I had to call Fang first.

I called and he picked up on the first ring.

"Max, Max are you okay?" he sounded really worried.

"Fang, calm down . I'm fine. I just need a little sleep." I told him stretching out on the comfy bed.

"When are you coming home?" He asked.

"I don't know. I have to find out who killed Jeb before I can go back. I'm sorry but I need to do this."

"It's fine. He was your dad. Even though he wasn't the best dad he was still one." He said calmly.

'Thanks Fang." I mumbled quietly.

"So what did you find out? You said someone killed him, but how canyou be so sure?"

"There was a tiny little hole in his forearm and an unidentified drug in his bloodstream. I think it was Marie, the vice-director now director. She seemed like she really wanted his job. She said that when they were working on some really important thing when he ran to his room and started paking, but not before saying something about Juliet. She told me he said that he never got to see her and that he need to. I think he knew Marie was going to kill him so he wanted to see his granddaughter before he died. Marie was obviously one step ahead of him nad when he went to his room she tied him down or something and shot him up." I explained all that very quickly. I'm surprised Fang could understand what I was saying.

"Okay. Well, you don't have any proof so you cann't do anything. Why don't you come home Jules misses you." Fang suggested.

"I want to but I can't. I have to figure this out."

"Well then do it from home."

"But I can't!" I whined.

"I don't care. You are coming home. And if Julietand I have to come and get you ourselves, we will." Fang promised.

"Bye, Fang. Tell Jules I say hi." And I hung up without another word.

I fell back on the bed and slept without a dream for the first time in a long while.

**Fang POV**

She hung up on me wihtout another word, I stood there for a second and stared at the phone in my hand.

Jules snuck up behind me and scared the crap out of me. She tackeld me to the ground started tickling me. It's surprising that I laughed.

"What did Mommy say?" Juliet asked.

"I don't know." I said truthfully.

"Why don't you know? Is she coming home or not?" She pried.

"Well, you need to pack a bag because we are going to have to go get her." I said trying to get up from the floor. I didn't succeed because Jules kept pushing me back down. I could get up if I really wanted to, but I didn't.

"Do you miss her?" I asked Juliet.

"Yeah, I miss her a whole bunch." She responded.

"Then let's go get her back." I said enthusiastically.

She jumped up and ran off to her room to pack a bag. I slowly walked to my and Max's room to pack my own. I threw a few black shirts and a few pair of jeans into a backpack. Jules ran into our room and stated jumping on the bed while I finishede packing.

I grabbed her around the waist and carried her out to the car. We would have to drive because Juls couldn't fly very well. I tossed her in the back seat and ran into the house to grab some food for the long ride down to Florida.

I came back out with our bags over each arm and a bag of food in my hand. I tossed the bags in the trunk and climbed in and started the car.

"Where are we going?" Juliet questioned.

"All the way to Florida."

"How long will it take?"

"I don't really know." I drove out of the drive way and soon we were on the highway. I looked back and Juliet was already sound asleep.

**Okay, I am SOOOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated in a while and that this is such a short chapter. Please don't kill me! I promise I will make the next one REALLY long. So please don't kill me.**

**Oh, and now that it's summer, I will try to update more often.**

**-AGoodeChameleon**


End file.
